The present invention relates to a machine and method for manufacturing compact discs. More specifically, the invention relates to a machine for carrying out a plurality of manufacturing stages included in a complete manufacturing process.
Commercially available systems for the manufacture of compact discs comprise a number of different solutions, all of which are based on either commercially available OEM components with incorporated standard solutions, or are based on customized solutions that often include several separate pneumatic functions, manipulators or one or two industrial robots.
Systems having a plurality of separate pneumatic functions, manipulators or industrial robots engender large investment costs, increased maintenance requirements, multiple fault and error sources, and difficult defect checking work, and further necessitate the storage of large numbers of spare parts. The object of the present invention is to eliminate these drawbacks.
A machine of the aforesaid kind includes a central manipulator having a plurality of radially and outwardly extending manipulator arms. The manipulator is constructed to carry out reciprocating rotary movements in a first plane and lifting and lowering movements in a second plane that is perpendicular to the first plane, in accordance with a predetermined program that controls the manufacturing process. The manipulator arms are intended to move discs successively from position to position into program determined specific working locations required for carrying out the manufacturing stages of the manufacturing process.
According to the invention, the central manipulator is intended to coact with an internal manipulator mounted in a vacuum chamber through the medium of one of the manipulator arms, for carrying out a vacuum-requiring manufacturing stage in the full manufacturing process.